


Tori is a Slut

by Skarlet170



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Drug Use, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarlet170/pseuds/Skarlet170
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori loves sex. And for every night spent with his lover, there's a day full of talking about it with his friends. Not everyone's too happy about knowing every detail of his sex life, and things get complicated when Tori finally starts thinking with his heart, not just with his dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kai

“Kai?”

“Mmmm?”

“I gotta go, I have classes.” Tori was idly playing on his phone for a while now, just waiting for Kai to wake up. They’ve been at it all night and his butt was sore tired now. He sure as hell didn’t feel like going to Uni.

“Like hell you do.” Kai half rolled onto Tori, attacking his neck with annoying kisses and running a hand down his bare stomach. “I’ll drive you.”

“Nghn, stop that!” Tori didn’t mean that. He arched into Kai’s touch, even rubbing his butt against Kai’s crotch.

“Yeah yeah, that’s what you always say before moaning my name all night.” Kai chuckled, pushing Tori onto his back and pinning him down with one hand.

“But now it’s morning!” The little bird looked all blushy and pouty under his strong lover’s firm grip. “And I need to go to school!” He whacked him playfully with a pillow and managed to crawl away on all fours, just to be dragged back by the hips. “I’m still a University student unlike some-aaaahhhnn!”

His sentence turned into a moan as Kai caught a hold of his dick, stroking him playfully while pouring cold lube on his ass.

“Aahhnnn.. nooo….” His protests were just little whimpers muffled into the mattress as he wiggled his bum in the air, eager to have anything of Kai’s inside.

“I really can’t trust anything that comes out of that mouth of yours.” [Especially when your body is screaming the exact opposite.] Kai shook his head in amusement, slipping a condom onto his fingers and pressing them inside, earning another sweet moan.

“S-shut up… ah… stop talkin…” Tori chewed on his bottom lip a little, his head turned sideways to catch a glimpse of Kai behind him. He didn’t need the visual all that much; the wet sounds told him exactly what was going on.

He saw Kai’s dick though, and that was enough to make his cock twitch. He got addicted to having sex with this guy right after their first night. They bumped into each other by chance; Kai drunk out of his mind, and Tori in the mood to take advantage of a manly, good looking guy’s dick.

It all went downhill from there. Kai was a little surprised to see Tori in his bed the next morning, freaking out over being a rapist until Tori clued him in on his age and that he’s totally up for having a go at it again.

He left his number on Kai’s bedside table, and a few days from then he got the long awaited call. It’s been about a month since then. And damn, their random, all-night-long wild fucks were one hell of a ride. Sometimes literally.

“Ah, Kai, please, cmon… put it in already…. You’re taking your damn time…” He groaned, nudging Kai’s leg with his foot. His protest was answered with the finger inside him thrusting in even deeper, spreading him harshly. It only hurt a little cause he was aching all over. No matter, it’s gonna feel real good soon, like it always does.

“You’re always so eager I might actually mistake you for a hooker.” Kai slipped a new condom on himself, pushing himself into Tori’s eager little hole without further hesitation.

“The only difference is that you don’t have to pay me and I do actually quite like you.” Tori moaned sweetly, gripping the sheets as Kai’s huge cock made his world go round.

“Do you now.. let me see your face.” Kai flipped Tori around, cupping his cheek in one big hand and leaning down to kiss him, thrusting in again and swallowing he birdie’s moans.

 Tori felt so limp and useless under Kai’s large, muscular body, only being able to moan and whimper as his nerves were set on fire with intense pleasure. He hooked his arms arm Kai’s neck, pulling him closer and letting himself be kissed so deeply, it made him feel empty when Kai’s tongue left his mouth.

“Nhn… Tori…” Kai groaned his name and Tori knew to move his hips even more; Kai was really close now. He squeezed around him, swallowing that cock and almost going numb with the force it rammed into him with every thrust, never failing to send ecstatic waves through his system.

“Hah… m-me too…” Tori’s moans were reaching their highest pitch; his eyes shut as all the tension pooled in his abdomen. “ah… Kai, ahh!” He threw his head back and moaned through clenched teeth, coming so hard his body shuddered wildly.

Kai rode his own orgasm into Tori’s hot body, gripping his sides tightly and groaning as his dick was clenched so damn tightly. He sat up once he was done, discarding his overused condom and looking down at the completely messed up tori.

His cheeks were fully flushed, hair sticking to his face and fanning out in random directions, his cum covered chest rising and falling with the heavy breaths he took to calm down.

“Nghn… stop staring…” A hand flew up to cover his eyes in embarrassment, but Kai saw the drowsy satisfaction in them.

[Right, as if you ever get tired of fucking.] Kai smirked. [If you didn’t have to leave so soon, we’d end up doing it all day again.] “Right. Cmon now kid, school time.”

“Fuck you Kai, don’t call me a kid.” The comment earned Kai a small kick and Tori was on his feet, gathering his scattered clothes and hurrying for the shower, flipping him off on the way.


	2. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Tori's friends: Isaac, Dorian and Aoba

“Hey Tori? I think you’ve got some jizz in your hair.” Isaac leaned over the table, gently tugging at Tori’s hair.

“Fuck off, Isaac.” Tori gave him a firm smack, but Isaac just laughed.

“It’s almost like he’s covered in it. Look at him.” Dorian joined in with a snigger. “His skin looks so smooth, I bet he’s been at it all night _and_ morning. No wonder he was late for class. _Again_.”

“Shut _up_!! Both of you!” Tori blushed intently, angrily eating pizza. “God, why am I friends with you retards.”

“Because no one else would be friends with a slut, birdie.”

“Shut up, ok? I’m not a slut, I just happen to have a lover and you’re jealous up to your ears. I bet you’d love a good fucking yourself, Isaac.”

“Can you all stop talking about your sex lives? I’m trying to eat.” Aoba gave them a mildly annoyed look.

“Yeah, stop talking about my sex life, Isaac. Go get your own.” Tori stuck his tongue out.

[…. That’s not what I meant.] Aoba rolled his eyes with a sigh but just went back to his pizza, tuning them out. No point in arguing with these people.

“Well if you don’t want us talkin about it, then next time don’t turn up in a fancy expensive car with _tinted windows_ a custom license plate that says Smith007.”

“Is that even legal? I thought license plates here had a number, three letters and three numbers….” Dorian frowned, his brain trying really hard to think.

“Exactly, I bet Tori’s got himself a sugar daddy.”

“I _do not!!_ ”

“That guy’s gotta be swimming in cash.”

“He _is not!_ ” [… well, maybe he is.]

“Maybe he’s part of the mafia too! And sells organs or some shit.”

Everyone turned to Dorian with slightly disturbed looks.

“Can we ah… stop now?” Tori sighed heavily. I don’t know that much about him, alright….”

“You should ask him next time. Who knows what he might really be. Rich people aren’t exactly nice people.”

“There’s not really much space for talking, Aoba.”

“Yeah, it’s only about his dick.” Isaac smirked but both Aoba and Tori gave him ugly glances so he quickly shut up and went back to his salad.

“And besides…. It’s not like we’re boyfriends, so we don’t go out and talk… That’s how fuck buddies work, we don’t… poke around each other’s lives and interests. There’s just one thing that brings us together, and it’s the sex. And that part sure is great.” Tori chuckled. He didn’t care about what Kai did or where his money came from; he liked spending time in his bed and that was pretty much it.

“Yep, birdie only cares about the D.” Dorian grinned, imitating a dick sucking motion.

Isaac burst out laughing and Tori’s face exploded in a little embarrassed fit, telling him to shut the fuck up, go suck a dick and fuck himself.

They were back in the endless conversation over which part of the world Tori’s ass traveled to, and Aoba was having none of that shit. He wondered if there would be a day when those three went a day without mentioning sex.

Probably not.


	3. Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fancy dinner and a great fuck.

“Hey, work ended really late today, wanna go grab some dinner?”

“Dinner?” Tori rolled over on his bed. “Where to?”

Why was Kai inviting him to dinner? Was this a date thing? Wow, was Kai asking him out on a date?

“Oh just this one place I usually go to.” Kai gave him the name of an expensive sounding restaurant. “Should I come pick you up?”

“You don’t know where I live.” Tori chuckled, already googling the place.

“Any particular reason why you wouldn’t wanna tell me?”

“Haha. Nah, I just like to seem mysterious. I’ll send you a GPS coordinates.”

“Very high tech, but convenient. I like that. Be there in 20.”

The moment Kai hung up, Tori dashed to his overflowing wardrobe. Kai’s fav restaurant had, of course, a 5 star rating and didn’t let people walk in wearing jeans and a T-shirt.

[Guess I’m gonna have to wear my interview clothes…?] Tori frowned, pulling out a neatly folded white shirt with a bunch of ornaments near the bottom, fumbling around to get a thin black tie with that.

His only pair of formal pants felt so uncomfortable and loose, compared to his usual super skinny jeans. Even the shirt felt a little floaty. If he had an older brother, this is what it would feel like, wearing his clothes.

He didn’t like it one bit.

‘ _Getting double D tonight! >u<’ _He updated his twitter on his way out, walking to the intersection by the park where he told Kai to pick him up. Of course he didn’t give him his home address.

“Wow, you sure do look formal. What’s the occasion?” Kai got there in a completely different car than last time. Tori thought if he opened the door, money would fall out in cascades. He was a little disappointed when it didn’t.

“Your fancy restaurant doesn’t allow non fancy looking people in, you know.” Tori leaned against the window as they drove, scrolling through the internet. Isaac replied to his tweet, assuming he’s gonna be in a threesome tonight. Tori rolled his eyes. [Oh I wish.]

“Oh, right. I keep forgetting that.”

“Is that like a rich people thing? You automatically assume everyone’s loaded with cash and won’t wear anything else than 50 000 dollar suits?”

“Yep. Professional distortion.”

They didn’t talk much through the ride there, but they rarely talked about things anyway so Tori didn’t care. He was just a little anxious about the dinner though, what if they didn’t have regular food, just designer dishes like… a slice of salmon prepared with god-knows-what and sprinkled with stardust, costing 200 bucks. He was considering asking Kai to turn it around and go get some pizza instead.

“Here we are.” Kai gave him a reassuring smile and Tori thought he’d go to the end of the world with this man. Damn his charm.

“Hey, ah… I know it might sound stupid, but… they serve regular food, right?” Tori walked after him, and damn even the outside stairs felt expensive.

Kai laughed. “Of course, what did you imagine they’d serve, caviar and salad? I go here for their king steaks and enormous portions. A grown man’s gotta eat lots.”

“Uhu…” Tori wanted to say something witty in return, but the interior blew his mind. Did he think the stairs were expensive? Well the stairs were shit.

He had to take a moment to just stand in the doorway, admiring all the custom made wooden carved furniture, the sparkling crystal chandeliers hanging above every table, and the _fucking fresco on the ceiling_. Wow. Just wow.

“Cmon birdie, stop staring.” Kai had to come back and gently tug him along to their table.

“Ah… sorry…” Tori tried to hide his blush behind the menu. It didn’t have any prices…? “Hey how come this doesn’t have prices?” He frowned at Kai.

“So you don’t feel freaked out by them and buy anything you want. I’m paying anyway.” Again, his charming smile. Tori wanted to order a naked Kai on a bed of roses with an extra portion of hot sex.

He peeked over his menu, finally getting the chance to really appreciate Kai’s looks. He looked like such a proper, ideal man. His blond hair was styled neatly, not completely gelled down but neither sticking up all over the place. It had enough length and volume to give him a respectable, yet playful look.

Tori noticed his usual stubble was completely shaved off today. Too bad, he actually kinda liked it, and the way it occasionally prickled him. Beards were such a manly thing. Too bad he’d never grow one.

Kai glanced up at him a few times and Tori thought his eyes were even more vibrant today, their colour brought out by the light blue shirt he was wearing. They were a deep baby blue colour, like taken out of a toddler magazine.

Everything about Kai made him look so perfect. Damn good looks, quirky, laid back personality, and heaps of cash. Tori thought he hit some kind of jackpot. Everybody’s gotta want this piece of man.

Maybe he even had someone…

“So what did you pick?”

[No. Tonight he’s mine.]

“I think I’ll have number… 43.”

[Tonight he took me out to dinner, and he’s just mine.]

***

“Ah, Kai!” Their fancy dinner turned to a wild fuck in a matter of exactly 67 minutes. Tori was now being pressed against the fanciest suite of the Four Seasons hotel, Kai’s lips on his neck and his hand abusing his dick.

“I-I wasn’t being serious about the hotel, you know?” Tori whimpered, swallowing half his moans and holding onto Kai for dear life. He had no idea how Kai managed to get him so turned on and dripping wet within seconds, but he did it every goddamn time.

“What are you saying, it was a great idea. Besides, I’d rather have you for dessert anyway.”

“Nhn-no!” Tori jerked his head sideways, coming into Kai’s hand, sliding a little along the wall.

“Gotcha.” Kai lifted him up with ease and carried him off to the bathroom.

“Mmm what… ah!” Tori was dumped into the enormous bathtub, still half clothed, when Kai turned the water on. “My clothes are gonna get ruined!” He tried getting out but Kai pushed him down, taking off just his necktie and hovering over him.

Tori knew that predatory look so well. It made him feel so dirty, as if he were just a hole for Kai to fuck. Oh how much he loved being violated by this man.

“Forget about the clothes…. I’ll get you new ones tomorrow.” Kai placed his hands on either sides of Tori’s ribcage, circling his nipples with his thumbs through the now drenched fabric.

Tori’s body arched into the touch reflexively, begging for more with sweet gasps of pleasure. Thank God his pants were long since gone, or else they’d be way too uncomfortable again.

“You get hard so easily, birdie.” Kai chuckled, taking one hand away from his chest and running it down his side, slowly running over his hip and thigh, avoiding the place that needed the attention the most.

“Don’t act like you don’t.” Tori glared at him, nudging the large bulge in Kai’s pants with his foot.

“Mmm I never got a foot-job before….”

“It’s not like I’m giving you one….” Tori blushed, but continued rubbing him through the thick fabric. He could feel the shape of his cock with his toes, and it made him painfully aware of how empty he felt; that cock better get in him, and fast.

“Then how about a blow job?” Kai leaned away to get out of his shirt, leaving tori to groan at the loss of contact. “You love sucking a good big cock, don’t you?” He grinned, unzipping his pants to free and stroke himself.

“… of course I do. Especially yours.” Tori’s heart hammered wildly in his chest at the sight of that, and he immediately sat up to get to the task.

Kai’s cock felt so thick and familiar in his hands, and when he took it into his mouth, it felt like the shape was made to fit in there perfectly.

[Mmm…. Kai’s scent… ahn….] Tori sucked him off greedily, being urged on by Kai’s hand in his hair. He wasn’t even doing the job as much as providing a nice, hot, wet hole for Kai to fuck, and he sure did. Kai thrust himself down Tori’s throat, tugging at his hair to urge him on.

It didn’t take long for Kai to come with a deep groan; poor Tori almost choked on all that jizz.

“Nghn, you could have warned me first….” He wiped the corner of his mouth, being forced to pretty much swallow all of it. So gross.

“Oh don’t complain.” Kai leaned down to kiss Tori, everything instantly forgiven. “Now… where were we.” He smirked, getting Tori out of his shirt and tossing it aside. His pants were equally soaked and a bitch to take off, but they soon found their place on the fancy bathroom floor, right beside all the other things.

The tub was filled to the brim now, steaming hot and scented with whatever Kai dumped in. When did he manage to do that…?

Tori wasn’t given much space to let his thoughts wander when Kai spread his legs and harshly shoved two fingers in. The water did little to help with lubrication and it sure hurt.

“No, it hurts.. ah… don’t do it like that…” Tori hissed, clutching Kai’s strong arms.

“Shh, it’ll get better…” Kai tried to silence him by kissing and sucking his neck.

“No, Kai, really!” Tori gave him a big unhappy frown, trying to get away. “Come on… get some lube… please?” He didn’t wanna put him off; he really wanted to be fucked tonight, so playing it sweet should work.

“Hah…. Alright all right.” Kai sighed, kissing his forehead and reaching over to a drawer to get lube. Hey, do hotels really do that? Ah whatever.

Tori felt a lot happier with having their positions reversed; Kai lying in the water underneath him and Tori looking down at him with his ass in the air. Kai’s hand squeezed his butt firmly, the other pouring the lube down his crack and then just letting it float on the water. Tori loved the cold feeling of that sticky shit dripping down his ass.

Kai’s two fingers inside felt like Tori’s four. Yet it was still nothing compared to the thickness of Kai’s cock. Tori didn’t care if he was being fucked or fingered, he loved having anything inside him. Dildos included. And boy, did he have a massive collection of those. Still, the real thing was on top of his scale, and Kai’s cock was off the charts.

“I… I need it Kai, cmon… fuck me already…” He was almost shaking now with the need to be filled, his face flushed red and his cock throbbing painfully. 

“… You dirty little nympho…” Kai’s husky voice made Tori’s skin crawl.

He let out a loud yelp as Kai shoved him down onto his cock. It spread Tori mercilessly, burying itself deep inside him, not even sparing him a second to adjust before fucking his brains out.

Tori’s elbows and knees buckled under the overwhelming flood of pleasure, leaving him slumped against Kai’s chest and moaning helplessly. His cries echoed around the bathroom, sounding five times louder and being a huge turn on for both of them.

“Fuck yeah…. Ah.. fuck…” Kai had a firm hold on Tori’s hips, keeping them steady so he could fuck him deep and hard. “Your ass is so greedy, lil bird…”

“Ah, yes… I want it so much Kai… fuck me so hard like only you can.” Tori moaned on and on, only pausing to sloppily kiss Kai. His mouth was just as greedy and needed something to fill it. He kinda wished Kai had a clone so they could fuck him from both sides.

It took a while, but the strength came back to Tori’s arms and he lifted himself up, instantly feeling Kai’s cock hitting his insides at a much better angle. He supported himself on the sides of the tub, straddling Kai’s hips and riding him, the water sloshing out of the bathtub with every movement.

[Well ain’t that a nice view…] Kai’s hand found itself on Tori’s cock, jerking him off as he rode him.

“N-no… I don’t wanna come yet…” Tori whimpered, bending forward at the touch. Kai sat up to close the distance with a kiss, making Tori forget he even complained about something in the first place. Kai even let go of his cock, but now it rubbed against his ripped stomach, finishing the job.

Tori came with a long sweet moan, the sticky fluid getting lost in the water. Kai still fucked him hard, ramming it into his tight ass until it drove him over the edge, filling Tori up. The little birdie rested his head on Kai’s shoulder, even the smallest movement making him feel oversensitive and over-abused.

“Ah… so good…” He nuzzled into the crook of Kai’s neck, catching his breath.

“As always, birdie.” Kai half hugged him, stroking his back and kissing the top of his head.

Tori smiled, running a hand over Kai’s muscular arm. Who knew bathtub sex would actually be really great?

Or maybe it was just sex with Kai in general. Yeah, sex with Kai was the best.


	4. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Tori comes to school only to discuss his sex adventures.

“Hey guys!” Tori rushed down the hall to catch up with his friends.

“Oooh look who’s here!” Dorian gave him one of those manly handshakes; bent at the elbow and a pat on the back.

“So how was your, ah, double D?” Isaac grinned, leaning on a bunch of lockers as Aoba got some stuff out of his.

“It was dinner and dick, Isaac. I was _not_ part of a threesome.” Tori rolled his eyes.

“So… you’ve been eating and fucking since yesterday evening until…” Isaac checked his phone for the time. “today, 3pm?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Nooo, stupid, I kinda, ah… got caught up in… shopping.” Tori gripped messenger bag, embarrassed.

“Aaaahhh so are you like boyfriends now, or is he just your sugar daddy??” Dorian laughed in his usual overly loud way.

“Ah for fuck’s sake guys…” Aoba muttered under his breath, giving them a resigned, disapproving look as he shut his locker and walked off to the lunch room. Those three followed him, completely engrossed in yet another Tori’s sex adventure.

“So did he like, formally invite you to a dinner date or something?” Dorian looked a little too eager to hear every detail of everything.

“Nooo, he just sorta… called me up out of the blue, saying if I wanna go have dinner. And then we drove to this extremely fancy restaurant….” Tori gladly told them all of it, blowing things out of proportion, like saying there were butlers waiting to open the door of Kai’s limousine, and that the chandelier were made of real diamonds, and that they had their own string quartet, and that as a tip Kai bought the waiter his own Porsche.

“Hahah, as if!” Isaac snorted, rolling his eyes. “Stop making shit up.”

“What? It seemed realistic to me….”

“That’s cause you’re stupid, Dorian.”

 “Hey, that’s not a nice thing to say!”

“Calm down you two! You can fight later, I’m still not done talking about last night!”

“Please don’t continue.” Aoba ate his fries with the look of a soon-to-be murderer. Of course no one paid attention to his comments.

“So then I jokingly said we could end the night in a nice hotel and guess what?”

“He bought you a hotel?”

“Dorian, please.” Tori laughed. “But he did take me to the most expensive suite in the Four Seasons!”

“How do you know it was the most expensive?” Isaac gave him a skeptical look.

“Cause he said he wants the most expensive one at the reception.” Tori giggled, wolfing down half a sandwich.

“Where the fuck do you get these guys, Tori.” Isaac shook his head in disbelief. “How is it that you’re a dick magnet, and I’m not even half as lucky? What’s this magic trick you’ve got that makes you so likeable?”

“It ain’t no magic trick, you’re just a posh bastard Isaac and no one likes you.”

“Fuck off, Dorian. You’re just jealous cause your family is so poor, your mom has to drive you and your 20 siblings in a van.”

“Hey don’t you fucking insult my family, ok! My mom is a decent working woman, and I only have 3 siblings!”

“Oi, calm down!” Tori actually had to get up to force Dorian back into his seat; he looked ready to separate Isaac’s head from the rest of his body. If they weren’t in school, he would have probably done it, being best, biggest and strongest in their Uni football team. Tori wondered how those two were best friends while constantly fighting and threatening to kill each other. They probably fucked in secret or something.

“Back to my point, the suite was probably twice as big as my whole flat, ok! It had a huge TV in this huge living room, and this huge bathtub and this huge bed!”

“Yeah yeah, and then you had Kai’s huge cock in your huge asshole and he fucked you so hard you came so much, it could fill huge buckets.” Isaac had to make fun of him for that.

“I would not say that!” Tori laughed and his cheeks blushed really intently. “You’re being such a dick! I’m not gonna tell you any more now!”

“Oh hallelujah.” Aoba took a handfull of fries, stuffing Tori’s mouth with them to ensure he shut up.

Tori gave him a bewildered look, looking like he might choke.

“Ahahha, look at that! He’s so use to sucking cock, he can’t even have regular food in his mouth now!” Dorian laughed again and several people turned their way at how loud he was.

“Sh-shut up!!!” Tori gulped down the fries and hissed at Dorian, turning tomato red and wanting to sink under the table now. “Everyone fucking heard you! Keep it the fuck down!!”

Isaac just shook his head, chuckling.

It didn’t take even half a minute for Tori to get back to talking about his night with Kai. He told them about the great bathroom fuck and then the even better bedroom fuck, and then how he got fucked against the window and that was so damn embarrassing cause maybe someone could have seen them.

 “So once again, you didn’t learn anything about him. It always just comes down to wild sex.”

“Yeah…” Tori looked down at his feet.

“He even took you out to a dinner date, you could have had plenty of time to talk to him about things he does!”

“Well he traveled a lot, ok? I learned that much.”

“Yeah, that only tells us he’s got endless money for ages now, but we still don’t know where the money comes from.”

“Hey how did this become a ‘we’ thing? He’s my lover, and maybe he wants a break from the stress at work so he sleeps with me. I’m totally fine with it being that way. Besides, he can be really sweet too…”

Tori then told them about their teeth-rotting, sweet morning,  how Kai’s smile was the most charming thing in the universe, and how they got this enormous breakfast brought up to their room, and then how Kai took him out to all these designer clothes stores, so he got a bunch of new shirts and even formal shoes. Of course Isaac laughed at him, saying that Kai was obviously buying him and they had a little catfight over that, behaving like a bunch of immature teenagers.

Aoba wished he could travel through space and time to a universe where he had normal friends.

“Nee, Aoba. There’s a 90’s party at the Uni on Friday with pre-drinks at Tom’s flat, you’re gonna come for sure this time right?” Tori laid off the constant sex talk once they parted ways with Dorian and Isaac, now walking home with Aoba.

“I dunno birdie. Are you guys gonna be doing E again?”

“Heh… well…” Tori grinned down at the pavement.

“You know I don’t do drugs, so why are you asking me if I’m going to come to a party where all of you are gonna be high off your bat?” Aoba gave him one of those half serious, half judging looks that made Tori feel ashamed of himself.

“Hey, don’t judge. You’re the one that smokes here all the time.”

“That’s something completely different, and I don’t do it all the time. Think a little more about your health.”

“I’m a perfectly healthy, 21 year old male University student. I don’t see what you’re getting at.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Jeez Aoba, you spoil all the fun.” Tori pouted a little. “But… you’d come to party if it were just drinks and dancing?” He gave him a hopeful look with a cute smile.

Aoba rolled his eyes and ruffled Tori’s hair playfully. “Only if you promise you really won’t do drugs. I don’t wanna drag your doped up ass back home again.”

“I can’t promise that, but I’ll sure as hell try if that means you’ll come!” Tori looked like he could be radiating flowers from all the happiness. “See you there!” And he they parted ways on the corner, Tori happily bouncing back home.

“Yeah, yeah.” Aoba watched him go with a lazy smile. “Whatever, birdie.”

Isaac was right, there really was something about Tori that made him really likeable.


	5. Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending another day with Kai. Things get a little complicated.

Tori wandered down Market Street for a good hour now. He wanted to do some shopping for the party, but ended up just looking at things and not purchasing anything. He could get some stuff off Isaac if he really needed to; that guy had an overflowing closet full of shit he never really needed.

He was gonna call it a day and head home, but then something unexpected happened.

He saw Kai.

[Whoah what the fuck?] He did a little double take, inconspicuously trying to blend in with a tree, and a bunch of cars.

Indeed, Kai was on the other side of the road, pleasantly talking with another guy. Tori couldn’t see far enough to make out any details, but the shorter, dark-haired man looked sort of handsome. Not as much as Kai of course, no one could possibly look stunning next to Kai.

[Is he cheating on me…?] Tori immediately blushed at his thought. No, they weren’t dating, so why was he getting jealous.

Anyway, spying on people was stupid and wrong, so he just turned on the spot and headed for the nearest bus stop, going home.

‘ _Hey Kai?_ ’ He was sure as hell gonne ask him about that guy tonight. ‘ _R u free after work? I got a party on 2night, but I could still come over 4 a lil P_ :’

‘ _U sure? Wouldn’t want u missing ur party. U know how u always fall asleep after a good pounding ;)‘_ The reply came back pretty quick. Huh, weird, considering he was probably still with that other guy.

‘ _Well I wouldn’t wanna miss a chance to get together with u ;D So is that a yes or no?’_

‘ _Sure. 6 my place._ ’

Tori was never happier about his phone beeping than when texting his lovers. Every beep meant he was closer to getting laid. And that last text put a satisfied grin on his face.

He wanted to call Isaac and brag about his plans right away, but decided to keep it for the party. He liked the attention. And the more the better.

Or maybe he just wanted a reaction from Aoba; something other than an eye-roll and the usual distant stare out the window when the conversation turned to Tori’s sex life. Sure, he had Isaac and Dorian to talk to, but Aoba was his best friend. It sucked he didn’t care.

***

“You’re late, birdie.” Kai’s voice came through the intercom.

“I know, I know.” Tori groaned. It wasn’t his fault. “The bus was late, honest!”

“Yeah right.” Kai chuckled. Tori could practically see him rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “I bet you took too much time washing your hair or picking out what to wear. As always.”

“Who cares about clothes. They’ll be off soon anyway. Just let me in.” Ok maybe Kai was right. But he shouldn’t be the one talking about fussing over clothes! With his walk-in closet and designer everything. Fucking posh, pretentious git.

“So what was that you were saying about clothes?” Kai answered the door in his bath robe, letting Tori drape his arms around his neck, putting his hands on his hips.

“Nothing important, really…” Tori’s eyes darted to Kai’s partly exposed chest, lingering subtly, before he reached up for a welcoming kiss.

“Nothing important sounds great.” Kai didn’t waste time with small talk and Tori loved that. He had the smaller teen up in the air then down on the couch in moment, peeling his shirt away while Tori kicked his shoes off.

Their bodies worked perfectly together; pressing against each other, hands knowing where to go and what to touch. They found exactly what they needed; a lot of sex and no bullshit. The occasional calls, texts and food were just a small plus.

Tori was hard and naked before Kai could even start undoing his bathrobe. He wanted to take a moment to admire his lover’s God-like body once the offending fabric pooled around his feet, but instead he was overwhelmed by kisses and a large hand on his dick. Fuck, he loved big hands so fucking much.

 “Ah, Kai…” He didn’t know how the older man did it, but every single time he slept with Kai, Tori felt like his nerves were on fire, the feeling growing more and more intense with every touch. It didn’t matter whether they saw each other last night or two days ago, he yearned for his lover like a starved man for bread.

“Something you wanna say, birdie?” Kai’s deep voice right by his ear sent shivers down his spine. He couldn’t focus on anything but those sturdy fingers stretching him, but then something in his head clicked.

“Actually… y-yeah…” He held Kai’s face in both hands. “Who’s that guy I saw you with today at lunch?”

“What.” Kai froze. He had the most unimpressed expression ever, and Tori started to regret saying anything.

“I-I mean, it’s not like I care, but… you know..” Wow, shit.

“Are you spying on me.” Kai was not happy about this. He pulled away and Tori whimpered at the loss of contact.

“No! Of course not! I was just shopping and saw you, and… ah… I know it’s none of my business, but I don’t wanna share you with anyone! So no threesomes, ok?” Tori put on his best puppy face.

Kai stared down at him hard for a long while before laughing. “What the fuck, birdie. He was my co-worker. Yknow, adults go to work and then to lunch with people they work with. It’s a completely normal thing in the adult world.”

“Wow you’re such a dick.” Tori crossed his arms. Kai was treating him like a kid and he was not liking it. “I know that. I have a job too, you know. Asshole.” Great, now the mood was totally ruined.

“Now now, don’t go soft on me. My massive cock needs a good hole to fuck and you’re the best around.” Kai smiles softly, coming back down to kiss his birdie and stroke his cheek tenderly.

“… Dick.” Nah, Tori couldn’t be mad for too long. Kai’s dick solved all his problems. Always.

***

“So… what do you for a living?” Tori’s body was tinging with the nice after-glow. Kai’s bed sheets were huge and fluffy, making him feel like he’s floating on a cloud in heaven.

“Oh not that again.”

“What, is it so bad that I wanna know what the most perfect guy in this city does to earn his mountains of money?”

“I think you’re sticking your nose into my personal life a little too much.”

“I am not! I don’t know anything besides your name, your age, the fact that you’re insanely rich and you like to travel a lot.”

“And that’s not enough for you?” Kai gave him that accusing look.

“Oh never mind.” Tori huffed, crossing his arms. Kai’s bed didn’t feel as comfortable anymore. What if he was an assassin and killed people for money? Suddenly Tori’s mind produced a picture of his house splattered with the blood of innocent people.

“You’re talking a lot more than usual today. Maybe I didn’t fuck you hard enough the first time.”

“No, Kai, no, come on—hey! Ah!” Tori’s protests were useless. Kai was twice his size and even going to the gym regularly wouldn’t help him against those abs.

It’s not like he didn’t enjoy round two. In fact, an angry fuck was the wildest, most enjoyable thing ever. Having his ass pounded into the mattress and then against the wall made him sore all over, in a really amazing way. He couldn’t even recall how many times Kai made him come, but it sure was a lot.

What started out as a quickie ended with a completely exhausted Tori, torn pillows and bed sheets, a broken pair of handcuffs and a bunch of sex toys haphazardly scattered on the floor. He was never gonna ask Kai anything about his personal life ever again. Or he might, just to get another dose of that.

“Nghnn… I need to go… party…” Tori groaned, half sprawled across Kai. All of his sensitive spots were over-abused and he could feel his ass throbbing.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna crash at my place for tonight?” Kai’s hand was on his back, rubbing soothing circles into his skin.

Tori shook his head. “I promised my friends… don’t wanna let them down.”

“Then let me drive you.”

“No. You’re not driving me ever again. That’s exactly what makes my friends think you’re part of the mafia…”

“Haha, so that’s why you’ve been asking me where I work? Cause your friends told you to?” Kai laughed. “What are you, a bunch of girls? Gossiping about your amazing man. I bet you tell them every single detail. I don’t know how I feel about your friends knowing more about my dick than I do.”

“Oh fuck you.” Tori suddenly found his strength, got up and located his clothes. Kai hit that one spot-on. Fuck that guy.

“I can see you pouting all the way from here!”

“Fuck you even more then!”

“You’re only mad cause I’m right, birdie!”

“I’m not mad! And I don’t give a fuck about what you think!” Tori locked himself in the bathroom, taking extra time to shower and get all the jizz out of his hair. Hey why the fuck did he have jizz in his hair…?

The lukewarm water cooled his temper down. Kai was right and he was only being a kid. He didn’t see what was so wrong with sharing with his friend though, everyone did it right? … Right?

He dried and styled his hair, making himself look presentable for the party. There were so many hickeys dotting his neck that he almost felt embarrassed about them, but didn’t do anything to cover them up. He liked the jealous glances it earned him.

“Hey Kai?” He stood in the doorway to the bedroom, clutching his bag. “I’m, ah… I’m sorry for being stupid.”

 “Yeah, yeah.” Kai looked really comfortable in his bed, arms behind his head. “It’s not like you did anything wrong. Of course you gotta brag about your amazing fuck.”

“Yeah…” Amazing fuck. That was all he and kai were; fuck buddies.

“I’ll call you.”

“Sure.” Tori left, closing the door softly. This was the first time he was leaving Kai’s flat in such a gloomy mood, especially after two rounds of amazing sex.

Hopefully the party would cheer him up. He had no reason to be feeling down on such an awesome day.


	6. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little party, drugs and feels.

“Wow, Tori, you look like you’ve been fucked one time too hard!” Isaac welcomed him with a laugh, a pat on the back and a drink.

Tori collapsed into a nearby chair and downed the shot. “Nah, just twice. But it sure feels like four at least.” He was gonna exchanged friendly half hugs and greetings with the rest of his friends later.

Aoba was sitting nearby but left for the kitchen when they got into conversation about steamy sex and vibrators. Tori followed him with his eyes for a while.

“Wow, I wish I got fucked like that when mentioning someone’s personal life.” Isaac refilled their glasses for the third time now.

“Oh no, it ain’t worth it. I don’t think I’ll be asking Kai about anything after this. He’s kinda right, yknow? Maybe I shouldn’t go poking around and reporting everything to you guys. Now that I think about it, it’s kinda stupid.”

“Aww cmon Tori! Your sex talks are the best thing ever!” Isaac whined. “What the hell are we gonna talk about through lunch now?”

“Normal things.” Aoba took a seat on Tori’s side. “Like normal people.”

“Shut up, Reader. You’re only annoyed cause you didn’t get laid in ages.”

Isaac expected a reaction but nothing happened.

“Augh! You’re so boring. I’m gonna go hit the E.” He shook his head at both of them, taking his drink and disappearing in the living room. A lot of people cheered but any actual conversation was drowned out by blaring music.

Tori sighed, playing with the cup in his hand. He kind of hoped Isaac would stick around more and help him would with his recent worries.

“What’s up birdie, you look down.” Aoba’s hand patted his hair in that special way he liked; on the back of his head but without ruining his hairstyle.

Tori shrugged a few times, wondering how to phrase it. “Well, I… I don’t know. It’s just that.” He sighed. “I think I might actually like Kai.”

“You’re sleeping with him. It would be weird if you didn’t like him.”

“No, not like that, I mean like-like. Like… I don’t wanna be just fuck buddies anymore…” Tori’s cheeks caught a soft blush, smiling shyly at his cup.

“So you’re in love with him.”

“No!” His eyes shot up at Aoba, super wide. “I mean, I don’t know, ok? Maybe…”

“Why don’t you tell him.”

“Tell him what? ‘Hey Kai, I know we’re just fucking, but I suddenly have this huge crush on you, so let’s go on a date.’“ Tori did a little imitation and rolled his eyes.

“Sure, why not.” Aoba shrugged. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“The worst that could happen? Are you fucking serious?? He’d laugh at me! He’d probably tell me I’m stupid for falling for him, that I’m like everyone else, and that we’re breaking this up and never meeting again!”

“And is that better than hiding how you feel and suffering through it?”

Tori’s mouth opened and closed. Aoba had a point. If he liked Kai in that way, he’d just get his hopes up with every time they did it and that would just make things worse. Maybe he’d even end up confessing his love in the heat of the moment and _that_ would be super awkward.

“You should think about telling him later.” Aoba got up, standing in front of Tori and pouring him a double shot of tequila. “But now we gotta get those stoners away from their weed and down to the party, alright?” He smiled and it made Tori feel so much better. That and the shot.

“Right. Party. Let’s roll.” Tori grinned. Aoba was an amazing best friend.

***

Tagging along with a bunch of doped-up dudes was only fun when you were high too. Tori felt embarrassed out of his mind when Dorian greeted and almost hugged every stranger, Isaac attempted pole dancing on road signs and would not stop _talking_ , and a bunch of other dudes danced to the sound of cars, the wind and the sound of their own fucking voices. For fuck’s sake. Now he kind of knew what it must have felt like for Aoba, being the only one who never did drugs or weed with them.

“This sucks.” He whispered to Aoba as they barely contained their friends when passing through security.

“Mhm.” Aoba didn’t look like he gave a fuck. This was probably just another regular night with them. This guy must have had patience and nerves of steel by now.

It didn’t take long for the booming music to swallow them. Light flashed and people moved, bodies bumping against each other, hands thrown in the air.

Tori rarely saw the night club as clearly as now. This time the lights were annoying and sounds too loud, even dancing didn’t feel as good as it used to.

It was sad to admit, but he needed the E. It just made parties so much better.

He took half a pill when Aoba wasn’t looking. Half, not to feel guilty about doing drugs when he promised Aoba he wouldn’t. It didn’t have quite the same effect, but it helped him loosen up and get lost in the music.

The club boomed around him and even two hours later, once they were leaving, he couldn’t hear a thing.

“Wasn’t that great? It was totally great!” Tori chirped happily as they made their way home, just him and Aoba again.

“We should totally go again soon. Or maybe find some other club? I’ve never really been anywhere else but the Union. DO you think there’s better parties? They’d probably be more expensive too, huh.” That was the thing about doing E; you either danced or talked your jaw off. Thankfully Tori still had half of his mind under control, so it wasn’t that bad. The effect were wearing off pretty quick too.

“You totally did E, didn’t you.” Aoba didn’t sound accusatory, and Tori was glad for that. He didn’t want Aoba to be mad at him.

“I promised I wouldn’t, I know, but you know how I am at parties. It helps me relax and just… go with the flow.” Tori shrugged.

“Mhm.” Aoba wasn’t much for conversation, but that was probably part of his personality or something. He wasn’t even sure about that anymore, having spent so much time partying or talking with Isaac.

“Hey can I come over tomorrow? We could play some games, watch a movie, have hangover pizza, whatever. I feel bad for not hanging out with you and just obsessing over Kai. I don’t wanna be in love with him, you know? He’s older than me, and I’m sure he’d never pay enough attention to me, and he most likely doesn’t even feel that way about me at all. I’m just a good fuck and that’s that.” They were at his house now. Aoba always made sure to walk him home after parties.

“Go to bed birdie, and call me tomorrow. Hanging out sounds great.” That soft smile was there again. “Don’t think too hard about that kind of stuff, alright? Just go with whatever feels right.”

“Yeah…” Hugging Aoba right now felt right and he went with it. It probably came as a surprise, judging by the chuckle from the taller guy, but Tori wasn’t worried.

Aoba was his best friend, and hugging him felt comforting. One hand patted his hair and the other rested on his back, and maybe Aoba even bent down to kiss the top of his head, or maybe Tori was still high and drunk and imagining things.

“Good night then.” Tori smiled, not really wanting to let go, but any longer and he would have fallen asleep like that. Aoba was tall and really, _really_ comfortable.

“Tomorrow, birdie.” Aoba ruffled his hair one last time, and left.

Tori’s head buzzed. He was gonna call Kai tomorrow and maybe even confess his feelings.


	7. Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori confesses his feelings.

Tori woke up at noon, feeling sluggish and tired out of his mind. He rolled out of bed and checked his phone. Thankfully no missed calls or messages, meaning Aoba was probably still asleep.

He made himself a light coffee, dragging his blanket to his computer chair, dumping off the pile of dirty laundry. So far, the count of embarrassing pictures of him from last night was 0. Too bad it wasn’t the same for some of his friends.

He spent about half an hour on tumblr before crawling into the shower, getting himself into presentable condition. He thought about texting Aoba but decided to speak with Kai first; the sooner he got this out of the way, the better. And then he’d have a really nice weekend with his best friend.

“Hey birdie, what’s up?” Kai answered on the fourth ring. “Didn’t expect you to call me so soon.”

“Uhm.” Tori towel-dried his hair. He was gonna go straight to the point. “How do you feel about relationships?”

There was a long pause and some groaning. “Are you still drunk or something?”

“No, I just want to know.” His heart was hammering so loud he was surprised Kai didn’t hear it. It was obvious he wasn’t up for talking about things like this.

“I don’t do relationships. I thought you figured that out when we started this.”

“I know, but… you never considered dating someone? Or like… settling down or something?”

“Look, I really don’t need you asking me about any of this, kid.” Kai sighed. Tori’s hands went numb. “If this is still about that guy from yesterday, then let me remind you that I’m not dating him, or fucking him, or anyone else. What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?”

“Nothing, I just—“

“I hope you’re not having feelings for me or some bullshit. I won’t date you. So please just tell me you’re being stupid.”

Tori’s heart sank. “I’m sorry…” He wasn’t exactly in love with Kai, but being rejected like this hurt anyway. He knew it would complicate things between them, if there was any _them_ after this at all.

Kai sighed and that made it worse. “Fucking hell Tori. I can’t believe you. This isn’t happening.”

“I-I’m sorry, ok? I’ll get over it, I promise!” His fingers were cold and shaking now, his insides feeling like they’ve been turned to lead. Why was Kai making it sound like such a big deal? He didn’t even say anything directly.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“I know. I’m sorry, ok—… bye.” Kai hung up before Tori could think up something to say. Was Kai overreacting, or was it really that bad…?

He looked at the phone in his hands, Kai’s picture grinning back at him. Were they still a thing? Was he ever gonna see Kai again? Were they at least going to stay friends? Tori doubted that. They had nothing in common besides the great sex. And now that was probably in the past too.

[I fucked up so much.] Tori threw come clothes on and walked over to Aoba’s house, unannounced. His best friend was still in boxers but that didn’t matter. He just went in and told him everything.

***

Kai didn’t answer his calls for the next two weeks. He got a few texts though, saying he was either in a meeting, on a business trip or just didn’t have time.

Tori’s gloomy mood made Isaac groan and roll his eyes, but he shut up after a while. Dorian was being awkward by cracking silly jokes and doing stupid things to cheer him up, but that was kinda sweet in his own, dorky way. Aoba let him stay over more often than not, and the company of his best friend was a great thing.

Kai did call him one day though, when Tori pretty much gave up on ever hearing from him.

“Hello?” Tori answered it warily.

“Hey birdie, it’s Kai. Haven’ talked to you in a while.” He hasn’t heard his voice in so long, and now the familiarity of it hurt.

“Yeah. Hey.”

“Look, ah… sorry about the past weeks. Been busy ‘n stuff.”

“It’s ok. You don’t have to apologize. It’s good you called though, so we can officially end it now.” Tori made up his mind a few days ago. Kai wasn’t gonna return his feelings, and Tori didn’t like him all that much anyway.

“Whoah, what?” Kai laughed nervously. “Hey, don’t rush into things now. We don’t have to stop seeing each other just cause of happened a while ago, right? I mean, it’s not really that serious, is it…”

“No. But I don’t wanna see you anymore anyway.” That was a lie. He wanted to see him. A lot.

“… oh.” Kai answered after a pause. He sounded genuinely surprised. “Well, ok then. If that’s how it’s gonna be.” Tori hoped he’d try and persuade him to think about it more, or come over to his place, or anything. But no, Kai just accepted it. “It was nice meeting you, though. I had a great time, birdie. So you take care, alright?”

“Yeah… it was nice being with you too. Good bye, Kai.”

“Bye birdie.”

The hollow tone of the ended call left him empty. All the hope of seeing Kai again was gone, and he felt heart-broken. The silence of his flat made it worse.

He picked up his phone again, found Kai’s number in his contacts and deleted it. He was gonna have to find himself another lover now.

Being single sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the end of the 'Kai Cycle'. Next boyfriend coming soon P:


	8. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori gets over Kai and the gang eat some tacos.

Tori had the magical ability of getting over boyfriends pretty quickly. He only spent 4 and a half days moping over Kai. 4 and a half because on Friday, they all went out to party again and ended up getting so smashed, Tori found himself in Aoba’s bed the next morning, wearing Isaac’s clothes.

“We tried to shake you awake, but you were out cold man.” Isaac shrugged at Tori’s annoyed expression once he got his ass to Taco bell. He changed to Aoba’s clothes; they were way too big for him, but at least they didn’t smell like booze and weed and sex.

“What the hell happened last night…” He got himself a Cool Ranch taco; seeing Dorian go through his 6th made him hungry. Otherwise Taco Bell was gross and fake and he usually avoided it.

“You tell us.” Isaac snorted. “The last thing I remember was you, rudely barging in on me getting laid, stealing my clothes and running away, laughing like a retard.”

“I was completely stoned, ok. Don’t judge me.”

“Oh I won’t judge you for _that_. But trying to get in poor Aoba’s pants here is another story.”

“ _What_???” Tori almost hissed, catching a strong blush. How did he not remember this?? Aoba didn’t seem to particularly give a fuck though. Not like he ever did. Or maybe he was hiding it, who the hell knew.

“Now, it’s not like you fucked, but I’m pretty sure if Dorian didn’t pry your crazy ass off, you would have stuck your tongue down his throat and choked him. Ow!” Isaac rubbed his shoulder when Tori leaned across and smacked him _really_ hard. “What the fuck was that for?”

“For talking about my tongue down my best friend’s throat, retard!” Tori did his best to keep his voice down, but boy was he mad.

“Yeah Isaac, I’m trying to eat here, for fuck’s sake.”

“Fuck off Dori. Normal people don’t eat so many fucking tacos.”

“Yeah? Well normal people don’t eat grass either.”

“ _Normal_ people sure as fuck know the difference between grass and vegetables. Learn the fucking difference, dim wit.”

“Neither of you are normal so I don’t see what the fuss is about.” Aoba slurped his drink.

Isaac sighed and folded his arms. He was such a pussy sometimes.

Tori gnawed on his taco, silently looking at Aoba. Their gazes met for a while, and Tori thought he should apologize for being a complete douche later. As if reading his thoughts, Aoba gave him a small smile. That made Tori feel better. His best friend was awesome.

They didn’t get back to the topic of last night after that, leaving Tori in the dark as to whose number was poorly scribbled on the back of his hip. It was most likely a random hook-up, and Tori was never the type to call back anyway. If he desperately needed to fuck, he’d find himself a new guy every night.

***

‘Can I come over today?’ Tori sent a quick message to Aoba. They always sat together in class, but talking would get them thrown out. This week’s lecturer was a huge bitch.

‘No birdie. I think you need to go home.’ Aoba’s reply made his heart sink. Sure, he was at his best friend’s house more often than not, of course it got annoying, but then again, he had nothing else to do.

‘Awww but I thought we could play South Park?’

No reply.

‘Am I really getting that annoying…?’

‘Yes. You need to go home and deal with your problems yourself.’

Problems, huh. Tori stared at his phone, sulking. Maybe constantly telling Aoba how much he wanted a boyfriend and how none of the guys at the Uni were actually his type wasn’t such a good idea. Aoba hated having to put up with Tori’s bickering about his sex life. It was quite admirable he held up this long.

‘Sorry.’ He typed in quickly, casting Aoba a sad puppy look.

Aoba sighed, ruffling Tori’s hair with a smile. ‘No bother.’

They walked home like always, separating at the usual crossroad. Tori got so used to being at Aoba’s that he caught himself calling out to him, asking what tea he wanted. The silence of his flat unnerved him. He needed company real bad.

At least Isaac was free and willing to call, for once.

***

“So you’re telling me I should just try and hit on some guys at my workplace.” Tori lay on his bed sideways, head dangling off the edge and legs up on the wall. They’ve been calling for about an hour now, and he was running out of weird positions to put himself into. Plus he really wanted to get to the point already. 

“Not just anyone, ok? It has to be someone with a personality _and_ looks if you wanna date him. For a fuck buddy it needs to be someone cool and composed without shitty feelings attached.”

Tori rolled his eyes. “I know how to pick my guys, ok. I just don’t know if going for a co-worker is a good idea. I mean, what if we break up and get on bad terms and then I’d have to quit my job?”

“Well, what about the people you actually deliver the pizza to?”

“Huh…” Some people did talk to him on his delivery nights, but they were more interested in the pizza than the delivery boy. Quite frankly, he would be too. “Oh, but our boss told us not to get too involved with customers. They had one case where this one girl took too much of a liking to a guy and would throw huge scenes if he wasn’t the one getting her the pizza, and then he quit work cause of the pressure and shit got even worse. I don’t wanna end up like that…” The thought of a crazy chick chasing his balls was horrifying.

Isaac snorted. “You’re not gonna get a girl. Plus I have faith in your gaydar, so you won’t accidentally hit on anyone straight.”

“I could always turn them.”

“No you wouldn’t. And don’t try to do that just to prove me wrong.”

“I’m not Dorian, I wouldn’t.” Tori chuckled.

“Right, back to the point, I think you’d know who to hit on and who to avoid. Besides, if you keep it subtle, there won’t be any trouble. And it’s not like you have any prying friends at work that would spread the info around, in case you’re scared of your boss or some shit.”

“I’m not scared of my boss, she’s just crazy sometimes…” She probably just tried to keep good discipline or something like that with all her shouting, but it had the opposite effect; people tended to not take her seriously once they got used to all the screaming. Not that she frightened Tori any less now.

“Uhu. Just don’t stick your dick into the pie.”

“Ahahahha, _what??_ ” Tori burst out laughing. What the fuck did Isaac just say? “I’m not like that guy in American Pie, ok?? And I don’t even buy pies! What the fuck dude? Where did that come from?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Isaac had to take a moment to stiffen his chuckles. “That came out wrong, ok. I wanted to say either ‘don’t stick your dick into places it’s not supposed to be’ or ‘don’t take a too large bite out of the pie’ and they sorta just… bunched together, yknow.”

“… Riiight.” Tori sniggered. “You know those aren’t even the correct sayings, right.” And he thought Isaac was the smart one. Well, he is, with his straight As and amazing wits, but you know; sometimes he messes shit up. Dorian says he’s got too much in that brain of his and things get jumbled up.

“Well, whatever!” Tori could almost hear him grinning and rolling his eyes. “You get the point. And you know what to do. So if you wanna get laid for more than one night, get to it. Gdnight.”

“I know I know. See you tomorrow.” The call ended and Tori tossed his phone away. It’s not like he needed to say thanks to Isaac for the advice; the tall blonde didn’t like being thanked for anything. No clue where that came from. It was probably a posh thing.

Tori clicked his light off and went to bed. Tomorrow he was gonna see if he can get anyone at work. This time, he was really gonna try.


	9. Ryuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori goes to work and meets Ryuu for the first time.

Just as Isaac suggested last night, Tori dressed nicely for work and went straight to hitting on guys.

“So, do you wanna come party with me and my friends sometimes?” Tori leaned against the counter, watching his co-worker boxing pizzas.

“Party? Oh I’d love to! I hope it’ll be like that book club party I went to the last time. We had punch and home-made shortcake.” Glen smiled, handing the boxes to Tori.

“Yeah… book club party. Right.” Tori tried to hide his disgust behind a smile. Glen was either a huge nerd or completely asexual. Maybe a bit of both.

Damn, did he have the looks though. Short, chestnut hair, deep brown eyes, a sweet, slightly unsure smile, and an ass to kill for. His body was perfect, but then he went and opened his mouth. Tori considered just kissing him to shut him up but that could end up in so many wrong ways. Besides, Glen was probably one of those weird relationship people that went on romantic picnics and help hands and exchanged cheesy heart pendants and had sex only after 3 months of dating or God help him, after marriage, and then rarely did it at all.

“So fucking boring…” Tori murmured under his breath, starting up the car and turning the radio up. He entered all the addresses into his GPS and got on the road, delivering ‘maximum satisfaction to all his customers’ or what the hell their delivery motto was anyway.

Being the pizza delivery boy wasn’t all that bad, ok. He got the money, free pizza, and sometimes people tipped him if they found him cute enough. Too bad he got called cute and adorable more than hot and sexy. He got whistled at once or twice, but that’s only cause the dudes were drunk and probably thought he was a girl. Jeez, he cut his hair shorter even… what a bunch of a dicks.

He parked the car and brought the last box up to a generic apartment door. The building reminded him of those anime ones; 3 floors with terrace corridors. This kind of design sucked. It must be awful to go out in winter and find so much snow blown around your door and down the whole fucking hallway.

Anyway, he rang the doorbell and waited. The person’s name was R. Shirai. Huh. Wait what? They had the same last name? Tori’s curiosity piqued.

“Oh, hello.” The cutest guy _ever_ answered the door and Tori tried super hard not to whimper.

“Hi!” He grinned, maybe a little too energetically. “Here’s your pizza. That’ll be… $12,99.”

“Right, hold on a sec.” The other guy fished around in his pants for the money. Those pants looked really good on him. Black, kinda tight but not really, and they went really well with his really short black hair and brought out his incredible blue eyes. This man was so nicely Asian, Tori could only ogle him and smile.

“Hey, um, I noticed that we’ve got the same last name.” His smile turned a little shy, eyes darting to the floor and then back up to the guy in front of him.

“Oh? Really?” Blue-eyes looked curious, and then pleasantly surprised. He half grinned even, and that was so damn sweet, ok. “Shirai, huh.” Tori nodded. “Well, I’m Ryuu.”

“Tori. Nice to meet you.” Tori got so caught up in thinking how nice his name sounded, that he introduced himself in Japanese and even added a little polite bow.

“Haha, that’s sweet. I’m a dragon and you’re a bird.” Ryuu leaned against his doorframe, continuing their little conversation in Japanese. Meanwhile, Tori was beating himself up in his head for being so embarrassingly awkward. Damn, this guy was cute, hot _and_ Asian, and here he was, making a fool out of himself! Way to go Tori. Great way to get people interested in you.

“What a coincidence, huh.” Tori smiled, finding the courage to look directly at him again. He kinda wished he didn’t, cause those blue eyes stole his breath away. “How come you have blue eyes though?”

“Dunno. Same reason why yours are grey, I guess.” Ryuu smiled back. It was the kindest smile ever, making his features look so soft and gentle. Tori felt like the sun came up and warmed him up on the inside.

“Yeah, probably.” He chuckled. “We could be distant relatives, though. Too bad I’ve never actually been to Japan, and neither have my parents…”

“Seriously? How come you speak Japanese so well then?”

“Ah, I kinda had to learn it, dad insisted. And I had a whole lot of Japanese friends as a kid, we lived in that part of town.”

“I see.”

Tori knew the conversation wasn’t gonna go anywhere from here; he was just a delivery boy and had to get on with his work. He really wanted to see Ryuu again though! Maybe he was just having a silly crush right now, but this guy looked friendly and it could work if he put his mind to it.

“Right. Well, order from us again, alright?” Tori gave him a big smile and a small wave, setting off.

“Oh I will. Good night.” Ryuu smiled back.

He heard the door close with a soft click, and hurried to his car. He wrote the address down into his little organizer, putting Ryuu’s name right next to it with a cute little smiley face. He might need it later. Or something. Ok, he just wanted to write ryuu’s name down and put a name next to it, but he needed an excuse to go with it so it won’t make him seem like a total love-struck school girl. Now he just looked like a creep.

The rest of the night was better than ever. Meeting Ryuu put him into a wonderful mood; he was gonna tell everyone at school about him. So what if he only saw him once and just knew his name plus address? And it’s not like he was completely in love with him or something.

It was a cute crush and he was gonna go with it. And this time, the guy he fell for even looked like boyfriend material.


	10. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori daydreams about Ryuu and Aoba drops by his house.

“Hey guys.” Tori met up with his friends in the lunch room again.

They greeted him with a nod or some witty comment, but it all went ignored. Tori’s mood was too good to be swayed by anything. He only really noticed Aoba’s smile and returned it with five times the enthusiasm, plopping down next to him.

“Are you high…” Isaac’s eyes squinted at him.

“Surprisingly, no, but I am in a really good mood.” Tori was borderline bouncing in his seat, poking at his pasta salad. He had to stare down at his food not to look too weird, with that huge grin spreading across his face.

“Awwhhh come on! Something happened then! Something really good.” Isaac was leaning on his elbows now, trying to read Tori’s expression. “You got laid? No… Promoted? No, your boss is a freak… uh, You won the lottery. You ah… got free weed? Drugs?” He raised an eyebrow at Tori questionably. Now all eyes were on him and Dorian even stopped eating.

“Promise you won’t laugh?” Tori looked up a little, grin tuning down from manic to shy.

“When do we ever laugh?” Always. “Just spit it out already!”

“Alright, alright! Well… I met _the_ cutest guy last night—“

“Awww yeaaah! So you did get laid!” Isaac had to interrupt with a big laugh. Tori wanted to smack him.

“No! Shut _up_!!” His cheeks caught fire and he glared death and poison at his tall blonde friend. Though to be honest, he did kinda wanna get laid with Ryuu. Fuck, he already imagined it and damn, was that hot. “We didn’t do anything. I just brought him pizza and we talked for like… a few minutes.”

“So you’ve fallen for a guy that you’ve only talked to once and for just a few minutes?” Now both eyebrows were threatening to disappear inside Isaac’s hairline. “Wow, that’s an achievement, considering you usually wake up next to a stranger the next day.” Both him and Dorian exchanged knowing glances and snorted like a pair of retards. Aoba just rolled his eyes.

On a usual day, he would have hit Isaac and wondered why Aoba never cared, but right now his head was too full of Ryuu and his perfect eyes and his perfect smile and—

“Earth to Tori! Cmon birdie, stop daydreaming, I asked you a question.” Isaac chuckled again. He was totally enjoying this. “But I suppose you’re too busy imagining the size of your potential lover’s dick.”

“I am _not_!!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just daydream out loud for once, will you? Fill us in on your latest catch.”

So Tori did. He told them how they share the same last name, how Ryuu has perfect eyes and the sweetest smile, and his voice just sounds like music to his ears, and that he could be the sweetest guy he’s ever met and now he had the biggest crush on him ever.

Seriously though, this Ryuu guy was something. He seemed like a nice, regular guy. His flat was probably small and hopefully Japanese-style furnished, clean and well-kept. He looked like he had a respectable job, enough money, and he probably took good care of himself.

Tori wanted to get to know his dream guy better. He wanted to drop by at his house, get his number, talk to him like normal people, go out and eat maybe… Wow, he was seriously becoming a little love-struck girl.

  “I don’t wanna fuck this up by trying to get into his pants right away.” Tori played with the leftovers of his food. Why did they have to put bell peppers into pasta? Seriously, he hated that shit. Plus the pasta was cold. School food sucked.

“Then don’t?” Aoba turned to him. Ok, that was surprising. “It’s not a rule, birdie. You don’t have to sleep with everyone right away. Did you even think about how this… Ryuu might feel about it?”

Everyone stared.

“What.” Aoba stared back. “I can talk too, you know.”

“I-I… well, um…” Tori scratched his head awkwardly. Aoba had a point. “I kinda figured, ok. I mean… if Ryuu didn’t jump me the moment he saw then he’s a decent person. And I should behave like a decent person too and actually attempt to be friends with him first, right.”

“Right.” Tori’s logic made Aoba chuckle. He could be so cute sometimes, with his stupid little reasoning.

“Well I’m gonna try and be friends with him, ok?” The short brunette looked up at his best friend with big, hopeful eyes. “I’m gonna do something right, for once.”

Aoba just smiled and ruffled his hair.

Isaac couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “You better not turn into a total fag, ok. I like you better when you’re sex-obsessed, not when you’re running after some prince charming like a love-struck puppy.”

“Oh don’t get me wrong, I’m still sex-obsessed. Just now I’m securing myself a better partner.” Tori’s lips quirked up into a sly smile. “And Ryuu is my first target. I’ll have him fall for me in no time.”

***

Aoba stopped by later in the evening. Tori answered the door and he was there, in his running clothes and with a tub of ice-cream.

“What’s the occasion?” Tori padded over to the couch cheerfully, fetching two big spoons for them. It wasn’t unusual for his best friend to drop by after a run, but he rarely brought food with him. _Especially_ after a run. That was some healthy shit and ice-cream wasn’t supposed to be in the equation. Something about sugar and calories. Not like Tori cared, he wasn’t gonna pass up free ice-cream.

“Nothing, just dropping by. I’m not allowed to anymore, or what? I better spend time with you while I can.” Aoba smiled and Tori didn’t care for a reason anymore. Everything seemed so much sweeter today, from his best friend to the delicious creamy goodness they were eating.

“What do you mean, while you can? You’re always gonna be welcome here, and I’m always gonna want you over. You’re my best friend.”

“I know, but since you’ve got your eyes set on Ryuu, I just have a feeling you’ll spend a lot less time with me once you two get together.”

“Jeez, you make it sound like it’s a given.” Tori couldn’t help a blush. “I’ve just met him like, yesterday. There’s no telling if we actually get to something.”

“I’m sure if you really put yourself into it, you can have anyone. So yeah, I’m pretty set on the idea of you and Ryuu being a thing. Even though he doesn’t really sound like your type of guy.”

“What are you talking about. I don’t always get everyone…” Aoba was embarrassing him way too much tonight. “And Ryuu is _totally_ my type! I mean, come on. He’s Asian, he’s got such beautiful intense eyes, he looks so mysterious and reserved yet charming, and he’s got the sweetest smile!”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re describing me.”

“Nooo!” Tori laughed. “You’re not _that_ Asian. Plus you’re my best friend. It doesn’t work that way. If I was sleeping with you, I couldn’t talk to Isaac all about it, could I.”

“Yeah, cause you always gotta do that, huh.” Aoba rolled his eyes and they dropped the topic.

The ice-cream went down before they could even get halfway through whatever dumb movie was on TV, discussing school and work and all kinds of people that hit on Aoba at his bartending job. It wasn’t even that much of a surprise, Aoba really was handsome after all. Dark messy hair, nicely toned body from exercise, kind personality and a little bit of bad-boy aura.

[Yeah…] Tori leaned against Aoba’s shoulder, already falling asleep a little. [If he wasn’t my best friend, I’d totally date the shit out of him.] He chuckled at the thought, wondering how ridiculous it really was.

Except it wasn’t ridiculous at all. Aoba was just a little bellow Ryuu on the handsome level, objectively speaking, and it’s not like Tori never considered the option. Just now, Ryuu was all he could think about.

He was pretty damn confident about getting himself a boyfriend now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Tori and Ryuu have pizza together c:


	11. Ryuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori meets Ryuu again, gets his number, and spends the day obsessing over it. He also takes Isaac out for dinner and they talk.

Tori stood in front of Ryuu’s house, almost bouncing with excitement. They got an order from him today, with a note saying ‘send Tori’ and the little brunet almost exploded. He got a few wolf whistles from his co-workers and a death glare from their boss, but damn he was super happy.

He didn’t get any time off though, so he had to make their little meeting quick and get back to delivering.

“Hello Tori.” Ryuu smiled ever so sweetly once he saw they granted his wish and sent his favourite delivery boy.

“Hi! Same pizza as the other night, huh.” Tori grinned, doing his best not to blush or look awkward or start talking too fast or—well, generally not embarrass himself.

Ryuu took the pizza and set in on a side-table by the door, taking out the money from his slender leather wallet. His fingers were pale and lean, so much different from all the guy-hands Tori has seen, or felt, on all his previous lovers. Ryuu looked so different; sophisticated, yet with a gentle rebellious feeling. Tori could watch him forever.

Just as he thought things were going great and he didn’t do anything stupid, his stomach grumbled. It wasn’t even cute, it was a full blown monster orchestra from hell.

[Oh shit, I forgot to have lunch!] Tori’s face went up in flames. “I-I’m sorry!” He had no clue what to say or how to save the situation.

Ryuu just chuckled lightly, giving him such a sweet, kind look. Oh boy, those blue eyes… “I’d invite you in to share my pizza, but I’d have to clean up first and I still have some work. And I believe you do too. I don’t want to get you fired for hanging around too long.”

“Yeah…” Tori smiled back and shuffled his feet. Jeez, what the hell. Who cared about work, he just wanted to stay with Ryuu. The guy looked so cool and kind, yet so mysterious. “But I’d love to get pizza together some day! If… that’s ok with you…” Aaand now he’s just making it worse. Great.

“Yeah why not.” Ryuu’s lips turned up into an amused grin. Well, at least one of them was having fun. “How about I give you my number? You can just text me when you’re free.”

Tori stared. Oh wow. It took him a while to realize Ryuu was waiting for him to take out his phone, and when he finally did, the damned thing almost fell out of his hands.

Ryuu took it with a quick smile and put his number in. The phone looked funny in his hands; a thin HTC with a shitload of phone charms. Tori collected those like mad, and Aoba never failed to get him one on any significant occasion.

“Is that a photo of your boyfriend?” Ryuu handed him the phone back. “I mean, if it’s ok to ask…”

“No!” Tori’s eyebrows flew up in surprise. “I mean, no, like, he’s not my boyfriend, not that I don’t like guys, ugh….” He felt a little stupid for putting that into the open so suddenly, but at least Ryuu knew. It made him feel like he’d be easier to approach now, or something. “That’s my best friend. I’m not… I’m not seeing anyone right now.” He really didn’t need to say that. It felt weird. Where the hell was this conversation going?

“Oh, alright. You two look close.”

“I guess so.” Tori shrugged. He wanted to get away from this awkward point of conversation, but it wasn’t really working out. “We’ve only known each other since the start of Uni, but he’s great to be around and stuff.” He didn’t wanna talk about Aoba, he wanted to get to know Ryuu more!

“Right. Well I’ll see you some other time, ok? Have a nice day.” Ryuu smiled in his special way and Tori didn’t even feel so silly anymore. He had no clue what the other guy was thinking, but whatever it was, it was giving him a nice feeling. This could work out.

“Yeah, I’ll text you. See you around.” Tori went back to his car and went about delivering the rest of the pizzas, not really even paying attention to what went on around him.

Ryuu gave him his number. Wow. That was… the achievement of the week. Tori’s insides felt all fluffy and funny, and all he could think about was Ryuu’s smile, his hands, and his eyes. He was a huge sucker for eyes and hands, and Ryuu’s just looked so inviting and tempting and all kinds of things he didn’t wanna think about at work.

There was just one thing bothering him. How come he got his number so quick? And how come their conversation ended so quickly after Tori let slip he’s single and fancies men? He was gonna need some serious help with this situation. Trying to figure out what people were thinking was really fucking complicated.

Ah well, maybe he’s just imagining things. The important part was that he got to see Ryuu again and he _got his number_.

“So, I’m guessing you had a nice time with your, ah, special customer?” Glen piped up when Tori walked back in, all air-headed and starry-eyed.

“Yeaaaahhh, I got his number.” Tori shrugged out of his delivery jacket.

“I, uh, don’t mean to be rude or insulting but… don’t you ever consider getting a real girlfriend and settling down with her?”

“Oh shut up Glen.” Tori patted him on the shoulder with a smile. He really couldn’t be put off by Glen’s retarded, borderline homophobic comments today. “I’m not interested in girls or making babies. That’s your job. I’ve found a dreamy man and I’m totally happy with it.”

He heard a sigh from the other brunet, but Glen be damned. Ryuu gave him his number, and that was totally a thing. Nothing could make this day worse. In fact, he was just gonna make it better.

“Isaac? Are you free tonight?” Tori got his phone out and his blonde friend answered right away. “Let’s meet at that salad bar you like so much.”

***

“So, what’s the emergency?” Isaac never passed up an offer to go out for salad. Tori knew he was getting really annoyed with Dorian and his endless Tacos, so he always made it a thing to take his friend out for something good and vegetarian. Considering Isaac was rich and spoiled rotten, it took them a while to find the perfect place with a balance of high quality food and prices which wouldn’t bleed Tori’s wallet dry. Eventually they found this small salad bar, and made it a weekly thing.

“Well, it’s Ryuu.” Tori poked around his, ah, spring salad thing, partly wondering how Isaac could live on this, and whether Ryuu likes salads and what kind of food he eats.

“And before you ask if we fucked,” Tori saw Isaac’s mouth opening to drop the obvious question. “We did not. I just got his number, ok.”

“Oooh Tori you got your dream boy’s number!” Isaac’s eyes lit up and his mouth crooked up into a lopsided grin. “Next step is—“

“I don’t wanna sleep with him right away!!” Tori hissed angrily, glaring death. This guy could be such a sex obsessed prick sometimes.

“I know, I’m just teasing you.”

“Then stop it and eat your salad.”

“I am eating my salad.”

“Then stop talking. I’m gonna tell you all about Ryuu now.” So Tori did, once again going through all of his crush’s perfect features, how beautiful his hands were, how bright his eyes looked, how his smile melted his heart, and on and on. Isaac heard all of this at school just yesterday, but he couldn’t he a heartless asshole and tell him to shut up. Tori was enjoying it so much and made the cutest expressions when talking about someone he liked.

“—and then I just couldn’t get him out of my head, you know? I mean, I really saw him again! And he gave me his number!  On his own, ok? Like, I’m legitly invited to hang out with him sometimes! I just gotta text him and ask him if he’s free… ah, do you think I should text him already? Am I gonna look too desperate? I mean, he knows I’m single and that I like guys already…” Tori trailed off a little and Isaac saw his opportunity to end this chirpy monologue of his.

“Whoah, slow down. One, don’t text him anything ‘desperate’ looking, and two, how the hell does he know you’re gay and single?” He pointed an accusing fork at him.

“Well, ah, I kinda told him. It slipped out, ok? Don’t give me that look! And besides, it’s not like it’s a bad thing, right.”

“Tori, if I find out the relationship status and sexual orientation of a person I just met, I know I’m gonna have a bad time.”

“What, why?” The brunet’s expression looked so shattered. “It wasn’t even our first conversation! It was our second! And it was an accident!”

“Ok Tori, calm down.” Isaac realized how that must have sounded. “I’m not saying it’s the end of the world, I’m just saying you should be more careful about what you say. I know a lot of people dig the cute, awkward, shy boy look, but Ryuu doesn’t look like that type. If you really want him, you’re gonna have to work harder. He’s not just gonna fall straight into your arms.”

“Ok, so… what should I do?” Tori’s eyes were glued to him.

“First of all, just text him something like… you’re just checking to see if the number’s right. Also don’t over abuse your emoticons, please. The last message I got from you turned out to just be a whole bunch of square cause of your crazy Japanese keyboard, and we don’t want that.”

“Right…” Tori blushed. He liked his emoji… What was up with all the people getting annoyed at them?

“And then, just keep your conversations nice and to the point. And don’t hang on your phone, waiting for each and every reply. Keep it casual, ok? He’s probably working, so he won’t have time for your silly little messages. You gotta keep him interested somehow. And you’re not gonna do that by latching yourself onto him.”

“Got it. Right. Uh… so no smiley faces and short conversations?”

Isaac rolled his eyes. “No Tori, you can use emoticons once in a while, just not your way. And the conversations should be normal, just not obsessive.” He wondered how such a hopelessly lost puppy-faced cutie like Tori managed to get laid so much. But then again, he had the personality of a raging monster, so that pretty much made up for his cute looks. God protect anyone who ever called Tori cute or adorable though. He was ‘manly as fuck’.

“… I’m not obsessive.” Tori blushed into his plate. He really _was_ cute. Just, you know, in a ‘totally manly’ way.

They went on with their light dinner, talking more about Ryuu and less about what Tori should do to get in his pants, although their conversation got kind of repetitive since all Tori did was sigh at his perfect looks and come up with all kinds of things his crush could like or dislike. It was hilarious, watching Tori’s mind bend over backwards just to piece together characteristics and habits of someone he’s just met. Nevertheless, Isaac liked their evenings together. They could talk about these things without Dorian’s idiotic comments and Aoba’s obvious disinterest, and that felt nice. It made Isaac feel like he had real friends.

***

Tori dragged his feet home, took a shower and collapsed on his bed. The day felt a lot more exhausting than it actually was. It’s not the job part that usually made him tired, it was the social interaction. It’s not like he was an introvert, goodness no, quite the opposite, it just made him feel so spent.

Talking with Isaac over salad made him feel better though. He might be best friends with Aoba, but Isaac was there for him when he needed to talk about love and relationships. And now of all times, it felt great to have someone for advice on dating. He didn’t need help with getting laid, that’s what parties and booze were for, just getting an actual boyfriend was… a really complicated task. He tried a few times, but that was all in the ‘failed attempts’ folder, along with pole dancing, orgies and that one time he tried to work as a whore.

Isaac, on the other hand, knew his way around relationships. He got his fair share of them, but somehow ended up dumping all of his partners because they ‘didn’t bring anything new into his life’ … or something. The point was, he had the know-how, and Tori needed that.

So he took his phone out and found Ryuu’s number. The digits were all over the place. There was no way he could memorize it. Not that it was important, now that he had it stored. Maybe he should get a photo of him too next time, to go with the number. He liked having faces with his contacts.

‘ _Just chekin if the number you gave me is real –Tori’_

He clicked send and put the phone down in front of him. His heart was beating louder than usual. Texting the guy you like for the first time was a big deal, ok.

And it got even more serious when his phone vibrated with a reply.

‘ _I wouldn’t lie about it.’_

And then _‘I’m glad to see you wrote.”_

Tori grinned like a teenage girl. Looks like Ryuu texted like IM. He never understood those people, wasn’t texting like that eating up your phone balance really fast? Ryuu probably worked for a big company that paid his phone bills, or something.

He wrote to him a few more times, smiling with each answer and rolling around on his bed. Ryuu finished up some designs for work –he was a graphic designer for some company! – and planned on going to bed. Tori sent him one more text for good night, sighing dreamily when he got the same back, just with a happy smiley face.

He really wanted to see him again.


End file.
